


The Good Witch Drabbles

by Dragongoddess13



Series: The Good Witch [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Witch!Darcy, the good witch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 11:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12480060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongoddess13/pseuds/Dragongoddess13
Summary: Drabbles in the Good Witch Series





	1. Pies

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted as Day 18 in the 31 Days of Halloween Prompt Challenge
> 
> These drabbles are pretty what if scenarios and prompt fills. They are not nexessarily canon to the restroom of the series

Darcy was weaving her magic to a degree the residents of Avengers tower had not yet witnessed. Like all instances where Darcy weaved her magic, a sense of calming comfort fell over the members of her brood; smoothing out their hard edges and calming their raging egos.

It was the first Saturday in October, and the world was unusually quiet. No major military actions that required The Avengers attentions, no S.H.I.E.L.D. OPs to monopolize Nat, Clint and Steve’s time. It was deathly silent around the world and while they all knew better than to complain about the lack of missions but the idea that when the quiet broke, it would break violently wa ratcheting up the tension in the team.

As the tension bled away, one by one, they made their way down to the communal floor, peeking into the kitchen.

Bushels of fruit, apples, peaches, pears, berries of every kind, oranges, bananas, pomegranates and more. It was incredible to see so much, covering every surface, and some places stacked as tall as Thor.

It was Steve who stepped forward first.

“Hey Darce, what are you doing?” he asked as they watched her pull out a truly impressive amount of butter.

She smiled at them, her joy spreading through them.

“Making pies.”

  
Awesome.” Clint replied with no intention to question it as he moved a bushel off a barstool and sat down.

“How many are you planning to make?” Bruce asked, ever the practical one.

“A lot.” she replied simply, still smiling brightly.

They weren’t really sure how to respond to that. Leave it to Tony to break the silence.

“Why?”

Darcy had moved on to the pantry, dragging out a massive bag of flour and various spices followed.

“Because pie is awesome. Everyone needs pie.”

“Can’t argue with that.” Clint added giving them all a look that spoke of just how upset he would be if all of these questions made her change her mind.

“Need help?” Bucky finally chimed in.

They didn’t think it was possible for her smile to get any brighter.

“I would love help.”


	2. The Bad Witch

The Bad Witch

xXx

She was working in her apartment today. She’d locked herself in, informing the residence of Avengers Tower that whoever disturbed her would get nothing of what she was making. That, of course, won her the privacy she needed to work. She’d even turned Jarvi off, effectively banishing him from her workspace as well. 

“You’ve got them wrapped around your finger, my dear.” a deep almost sinister voice sounded to accompany the sounds of her work. Her magic crackled in the air, colliding with the magic of the intruder’s aura. 

“Did you figure that out on you own?” she replied, muttering under her breath. She dipped a wooden spoon into the saucepan on the back left burner and stirred it counter clockwise twice. 

“A bit snappy today. Is the mistress of seduction not finding her task quite so simple?” 

“Don’t give me any of that silver tongue, Loki. I’m doing you a favor here.” she replied. 

“Are you not enjoying yourself,  _ Darcy _ ?” she didn’t need to look at him to know he was having a laugh at her expense.

“I’ve been stuck with these... _ heroes _ for almost two years now and don’t  _ even  _ get me started on that mortal woman.” she sneered.  

Loki chuckled as she checked the temperature in another pot. “Poor little Darcy.” 

“Stop calling me that.” she snapped, turning for the stove and stalking over to the island bar. His eyes gleamed with mischief. “Mortals are disgusting!” she continued. “At what point did humans decide  _ Darcy  _ was an appropriate name for anyone?” 

“My apologies,  _ Amora _ .” He drew her name out, his deep voice rumbling.

“And none of that either.” she snapped again, pointing a ladle at him as she yanked it from the drawer. “You’ll be lucky if I ever do anything for you again. Years, I’ve spent with these inferior vermin, listening to their petty squabbles, watching their emotions get the better of them.  _ Comforting  _ them.” She blanched. 

“Your masquerading as a brood witch my dear, it was inescapable.” Loki told her. Amora rolled her eyes. 

“And who’s fault is that?” she exclaimed turning back to the stove. She removed a few pans from the stove top, letting them rest on the counter before turning back to the island to work at the cutting board. “You just had to chose a brood witch. Couldn’t get me a potioneer? I would have even settled for a fortune teller.”

“Now, now dear, be grateful. Miss Lewis is literally rotting away in an empty dimension so that you can cause subterfuge on my behalf. She had such a bright future, but she gave it all up just for us.” he grinned. 

“You’re demented.” she accused, chopping up ingredients. 

Loki chuckled. “You’ve always known that.” he told her. “I’ve spent years planning my victory over Thor, first with Asgard and now Midgard. Earth’s so called,  _ mightiest heroes _ are not going to get in my way.” 

“Yes, well, as soon as these baked goods are finished, you’ll never have to worry about them again.” Amora told him. 

“That’s what I like to hear.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a little history,   
> Loki sending Jotuns into Asgard for the coronation was part of a larger plan (not just mischief) to work against Thor and eventually take over Asgard. He enlisted The Enchantress, to replace the real Darcy Lewis months before and watch over Jane when he realized her research could help the humans further their travel into space before he was ready to invade them. When he was defeated he made sure Amora stayed put and stuck with Jane. The event of The Avengers and Thor 2 happened as normal and now Loki rules Asgard disguised as Odin.   
> The recipe Amora is working on will trap the Avengers in a curse like sleep, keeping them out of the way while Loki invades again.


End file.
